Is love over?
by Lexylow
Summary: Demi tiene un gran problema, no siente la misma pasion y deceo por Selena... Demi tiene miedo de decirle aunque Miley le insiste... femslash Demi/Sel Miley/Taylor... mala para summary, denle una oportunidad...
1. DEMITRIA

_**Historia de un solo capitulo.**_

**_Demi, Selena, Miley o Taylor no son de mi propiedad, pero tampoco es ilegal por que han aparecido como ellas mismas asi que..._**

**_Rango M: por lenguaje y descripcion_**

**_Femslash_**

* * *

Is love over?

**DEMI POV.**

"Que era lo que nos pasaba" esa era la pregunta que me hacia noche tras noche desde hace una semana.

Todo lo que alguna vez había sentido, todo lo que había experimentado sencillamente ya no sucedía ahora.

Parecía como si mi mundo de fantasías se hubiera caído en pedazos, parecía que mi mundo perfecto, el que me había costado tanto construir ahora fuera solo una mancha borrosa del pasado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, a media noche, contemplando el cuerpo hermoso de mi novia que era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

Quise pasar mis dedos por todo aquel desnudo cuerpo, quise pasar mi lengua por toda su espalda, pero no era la necesidad que antes sentía, nop, definitivamente ya no era como antes.

Ya no eran aquellas ganas de devorármela por completo, la necesidad de oír su voz en tonos desiguales suplicándome mas, gritando mi nombre en miles de formas, la excitación de ver como se corria entre mis dedos y mi boca.

Esto para nada era eso, solo quería acariciarla pero por que mis manos se habían acostumbrado, eso era todo, se había vuelto una costumbre, una maldita costumbre que estaba acabando con mis deseos.

Las personas que nos miraban tomadas de las manos, besándonos o mostrándonos cariño, decían que ella y yo hacíamos la pareja perfecta, decían que era maravilloso que jamás tuviéramos problemas, que nuestra vida era un magnifico cuento de hadas con un final feliz y "eterno".

Semanas antes yo creía toda las palabras, semanas antes estaba en una burbuja de felicidad, semanas antes no sentía esta culpabilidad, que mataba a mi corazón día tras día.

Quizá me había sumido demasiado en mis pensamientos, porque ya no era la luz de la luna quien iluminaba su cuerpo si no los rayos del sol que se colaban por los espacios entre las persianas de la ventana.

Suspire profundamente, "quizá hoy podría ser diferente" me dije mentalmente.

Ella ya comenzaba a moverse, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, moviéndose hasta quedar boca arriba, parpadeando varias veces quizá para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Yo por mi parte, seguí en la misma posición, en la de estar acostada de lado, apoyándome con mi codo izquierdo, recargando mi cara en la palma de mi mano.

-buenos días princesa- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-buenos días- dije sin ánimos, ella volvió a moverse hasta quedar de lado frente a mi, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que hacia doler mas a mi corazón.

Se acerco a mi, hasta que sus manos envolvieron mi espalda, y sus piernas mi cintura, sentí su humedad contra mi, y nada "OH! Fuck!" pensé, para mi estupida suerte hoy no seria diferente "imbecil, deberías estar ahorita súper excitada, y ya comiéndotela a besos" me regañe pero nada!.

-ahora si podemos terminar lo que empezamos ayer?- me interrogo.

"¿lo que empezamos?, lo que empezaste y yo no pude terminar"

-pero tengo que ir a trabajar- dije como excusa

-¿y eso a ti cuando te a detenido?-

"mas idiota no puedes estar" una vocecilla me bufo.

-tengo un proyecto gigantesco en ingles, ya sabes lo que yo batallo para eso, tengo que tener la mente fría-

-OH! Vamos Demi, no puedes estar hablando enserio!- dijo haciéndonos rodar sobre la cama hasta que ella quedo encima de mi.

-lo siento, pero no puedo descuidar el trabajo-

-no me salgas con tonterías- grito, amarrándome de las muñecas y subiendo mis manos hasta mi cabeza, deteniéndolas con una mano.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, descendiendo hasta mis pechos y se detuvo ahí, para besar, acaricias, lamer y morder.

Y yo no podía excitarme, estaba frustrada.

Ella noto que yo no hacia ningún movimiento, soltó mis manos, detuvo sus caricias y se incorporo, sentándose sobre mis caderas.

Podía sentir como su humedad había crecido mas aun que hace minutos atrás, pero la mía ni siquiera comenzaba.

-enserio?- me interrogo con lagrimas en sus ojos, girando su cabeza ligeramente a la ventana, esa era su manera de no llorar.

-lo siento Sel, no tengo cabeza para nada-

-mejor dicho no tienes lugar en tu cabeza para mi- volvió a mirarme a los ojos- llevas una semana sin tocarme, y ayer cuando estabas apunto de penetrarme, te levantaste, dijiste "no puedo", y te dormiste como si nada, yo...yo pensé que quizá era por que estabas cansada, pero después de esto, de tus falsas excusas lo entiendo, no quieres hacer el amor conmigo- Se levanto de encima mío, camino hasta el baño y cerro la puerta tras de ella con fuerza.

"y ahora la haces llorar, enserio Demi, eres una grandisima idiota"

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, tapándome los ojos.

Después de unos minutos, me levante, Sel aun no había salido y aun se escuchaban sus sollozos.

-Sel abre la puerta por favor- suplique, tocando la puerta, unas veces y nada.

"solo esto me faltaba, que Selena estuviera enojada".

-Cariño, por favor- nada -vamos Gómez abre la maldita puerta ahora- el limite de mi paciencia se había acabado -bien entonces-

Me di la media vuelta, me dirigí al closet, saque ropa y me fui del cuarto.

Por suerte había un baño abajo, me di una refrescante ducha, después de haber llorado, y golpeado la pared unas cuantas veces.

Cuando ya estaba lista, no había rastros de Selena.

-bonita forma de empezar el día- dije en voz alta.

Un claxon fuera de mi casa, me saco de mis pensamientos.

"esa debe ser Miley" pensé, camine hacia la puerta, y la cerré tras de mi con agresión.

Miley pasaba por mi, porque uno: trabajamos juntas, dos: solo tenemos un auto y Selena siempre se lo queda y tres: no tengo idea.

Cuando estaba dentro del Sentra rojo del año de Miley, me dedico una sonrisa que no regrese.

-uy cuanta tensión sexual, hay en el ambiente-

-Miley cierra la boca-

-OK, pero hablando enserio deberías decirle a Sel lo que te esta pasando-

-no lo sé Mileis, es solo que ayer ella quiso bueno...-

-quiso tener sexo ardiente contigo-

-Cyrus enserio?-

-oye, no sé porque siempre te cohíbes cuando se trata de decir la palabra sexo, pero sigue- dijo arrancando el coche.

-yo no me cohíbo...OK. ese no es el caso, ella quería tener SEXO conmigo, y ya estábamos amm desnudas, y cuando estaba apunto de tomarla, pum... nada, no pude porque no estaba excitada, después hoy, ella se levanto muy prendida y tampoco me excito, no se lo que pasa conmigo, OH! Y para mi colmo que se enoja por que no tuvimos sexo-

-yo solo te digo que deberías decirle, ya veras que no pasa nada serio, que solo es un ligero resbalón, después volverán a las noches llenas de sexo apasionado y candente, donde no saldrás de la cama por horas o días quien sabe- Miley rió

-haha que graciosa, pero te lo agradezco, y dime tu como vas con Taylor? No le has dicho nada verdad, ya sabes que buenas amigas son Tay y Sel-

-nop para nada, eso es entre tu y yo, además tu tienes que decirle a Sel y no que lo oiga por mi estupenda novia-

-estas enojada con ella?-

-ggrrr, ella es la enojada, me dijo que si no le decía lo que te pasaba me dejaría sin sexo y ahora estoy en abstinencia por TU CULPA!- reí como loca.

-y luego tu tan adicta que eres al sexo-

-oye no soy adicta, solo me encanta-

-pues en tu caso, encantar y adicción van de la mano, pero bueno te prometo que cuando llegue a casa, hablo con Sel, para que tu por la noche puedas ser muy, pero muy feliz-

-te lo agradecería, pero no mucho por mi, si no por ti, que no puedes ni debes perder a esa grandiosa chica que tienes como novia-

-lo sé!-

El trayecto al trabajo se me hizo corto, por la conversación con Miley, que razón tiene siempre ella, quizá por eso es mi mejor amiga.

Al llegar a casa, como a eso de las 7, después de despedirme de Miley, abrí la puerta de la casa, al entrar estaba todo oscuro, por lo general a Sel no le gusta la oscuridad, "entonces que era lo que pasaba, acaso se había ido con Tay sin avisarme" pensé.

-Selena- llame sin recibir contestación.

Deje las cosas en el armario cerca de la entrada principal, saque el celular del bolsillo del saco que llevaba puesto, busque entre los contactos, Selena Gmz "bingo" pensé, apretando la tecla de llamada.

"lo sentimos pero el numero que usted a marcado, esta fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado".

Cancele la llamada, comencé a preocuparme, "y si le paso algo, y todo por tu culpa, bravo Demi".

Busque el numero del celular de Taylor, ella debería saber donde estaba no?.

Uno, dos, tres timbre y hasta el cuatro contesto.

-bueno?- dijo la cantarina voz

-Tay sabes donde esta Sel?-

-por que debería saberlo?-

-por que eres su amiga? Duh!-

-y tu eres su novia!, así que...-

-por favor Tay, necesito hablar con ella-

-no puedo decirte, le prometí no decirte nada, ella quiere unos días a solas para pensar-

-pensar que?-

-ella cree que...bueno... que tu...-

-que yo que?-

-que tu tienes una amante-

SILENCIO... 5 minutos después...

-QUE TENGO QUE?-

-una amante, cree que por eso no la quieres tocar, cree que hay alguien mas y por eso ya no quieres nada con ella, cree que el amor se acabo... Demi se sincera y dime tienes una amante?-

-que demonios, no claro que no, jamás le haría eso a Sel-

-entonces, el amor se ha acabado?-

-para nada, yo la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no se que me pasa-

-como que no sabes que te pasa?-

-podrías poner a Miley al teléfono por favor?-

-pero...-

-por favor-

Se escucho como el teléfono cambiaba de manos.

-Miley?-

-si-

-tu sabes donde esta?-

-nop, no me ha querido decir-

-desde cuando lo sabias-

-apenas hace unos minutos cuando llegue, Tay me dijo que Selena se había ido y que no me diría a donde, le he estado rogando que me diga, pero ya sabes como es-

-Miley, dile la verdad a Tay-

-que? Estas loca?-

-no, solo dísela y ya-

-como gustes-

-okay, adiós cuídate y si sabes algo de Sel avísame, yo seguiré llamándole hasta que me conteste-

-OK, cuídate-

La llamada se corto, había decido que Miley le dijera la verdad a Tay, no por que con eso Selena volvería nop, si no por que si Miley seguía en abstinencia, quizá le daría un paro cardiaco o algo así. Además de que no quería ser la causante del rompimiento de otra relación.

Intente toda la noche hablar con ella, pero nada.

"este es el final" me dije "hasta aquí llego nuestro noviazgo, quizá hasta aquí llego nuestro amor"

-ELLA ME DEJO- "pero fue tu culpa por no decirle la verdad"


	2. SELENA

Seep dije que seria solo un capitulo pero me arrepentí y haré esta historia de tres capítulos, jejeje dejen sus Reviews para el próximo, porque son esos los que me inspiran (enserio) si no tengo mas reviews la imaginación no viene...

Una semana mas y de regresó a clases solo diré WTF? ¿alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir una pastilla para aparentar mi muerte? (okay sorry por eso)..

* * *

**SEL. POV. **

Camine por las calles de San Francisco, miraba sin mirar, caminaba sin caminar, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba en automático, no tenia idea a donde me dirigía, solo me deje llevar por el impulso de mis piernas. Tropecé con una persona.

-oh! Perdón- dijo un hombre, no respondí, seguí caminando, mi cabeza solo pensaba en que había hecho mal para que Demi me engañara, que era lo que había hecho para orillarla a que durmiera con alguien mas.

Después de minutos u horas, la verdad no se, mi cuerpo no pudo mas, estaba cansada no se cuanto había recorrido desde el hotel a aquí.

Mire a mi alrededor, el sol se había puesto dejando ver una hermosa luna llena, me di cuenta que estaba en un muelle, el muelle 39.  
No solo era un muelle turístico también era nuestro muelle.

Camine hacia el fondo de aquel muelle, evitando chocar con todas las personas que se movían de un lado a otro, hasta que llegue al final.

Me senté frente a las focas, el sonido del mar junto al de los animales marinos, al igual que el aire frío que impactaba contra mi cara me llevo al pasado.

_Flashback. _

Ella me miraba como si me amara de verdad, y yo... bueno yo estaba dispuesta a creerle, sus ojos cafés tenia una luz diferente, en realidad su mirada era diferente, algo, algo había cambiado.

-y bien?- hable tratando de no seguir pensando en sus ojos y claro evitando tirarmele encima y besarla.

-y bien que?-

-evades mi pregunta, ¿por que me has traído aquí?-

-¿que no puedo traer a mi mejor amiga a ver focas?-

-vamos Demi, a ti no te gustan estos animales marinos-

-pero a ti si, te encanta cualquier animal acuático-

-así es, pero...-

-vamos Sel no hay pero, solo quería que saliéramos juntas, hemos estado sobre cargadas de trabajo y no hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntas-

-lo se-

Las dos no dijimos nada mas, era un milagro que los reporteros aun no llegaran a arruinar el momento, ella coloco su mano sobre la mía, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

La mire, su cabello negro algo ondulado flotaba con la brisa marina, su sonrisa aumentaba cada vez mas, al igual que la mía.

-Selena puedes prometerme algo?-

-claro-

-pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, bueno o malo, jamás me dejaras-

-que dices?, ¿por que me preguntas eso?-

-solo... solo prométemelo-

Tome sus manos entre las mías, la mire directo a los ojos y respondí..

-te lo prometo, Yo Selena Marie Gómez te prometo a ti Demitria Devonne Lovato jamás, NUNCA JAMÁS DEJARTE HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS Y NI AUNQUE ME LO PIDAS-

Demi inhalo y soltó un suspiro muy largo.

-Sel yo.. bueno yo...-silencio- yo te amo-

-Demi yo también te amo- le sonreí, creyendo que me lo decía como amigas y aunque una parte de mi quería creer que era de otra manera, mi mente me mantenía cuerda.

-Pero no como amigas- Sentía mi corazón acelerado, de pronto no escuche nada, parecía que en ese momento el mundo se había detenido.

-Sel no te enojes conmigo, te lo juro que intente ocultártelo por estos años, pero llego un momento en el que no pude mas y... y no quería seguir escondiéndote esto que siento, no te enfades conmigo se que esto no es...- La calle con un beso, por fin había obedecido mis instintos y me había dejado llevar.

Al principio ella no respondió, pero después cuando mi lengua fue exigente, nos hundimos en un beso apasionado, duramos besándonos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.  
-yo también te amo-"

_End Flashback_

Quien diría que lo que había impulsado a Demi para decírmelo había sido ni mas ni menos los celos que tenia hacia Taylor, y le agradecía a Taylor haberse aparecido en mi vida, ella había sido la clave para la relación entre Demi y yo; pero la pregunta del millón era ¿quien era la clave para nuestra ruptura?.

Realmente esperaba que esa persona fuera mejor para Demi que yo, y claro que lo era, si no, ¿por que razón me dejaba Demi por alguien mas?.

A pesar de los intentos de Taylor por asegurarme de que Demi no me engañaba, las pistas estaba ahí: las llamadas ocultas por la noche, los mensajes anónimos que nunca me permitió leer, la falta de deseo hacia mi, y por supuesto estaba la falta de las palabras TE AMO.

Quien diría que después de 2 años estando juntas, todo acabaría en desastre, no quería que esto fuera en grande, realmente deseaba terminar con Demi en buenos términos, quien sabe, yo podría llegar a ser la mejor amiga de la otra, nada en este mundo era imposible o bueno del todo. Solo hubiera querido que Demi me lo dijera antes para que esto no doliera como lo hace ahora.

Una parte de mi quería que Demi me encontrara, que me dijera que me amaba y que la otra no significaba nada para ella, la otra decía que dejara de ser tan patética y enfrentara a Demi junto a su amante, pero como siempre las partes chocaban, debatiéndose por una guerra que no tenia final, así que hice lo que nunca suelo hacer, ABANDONE la partida.

Quizá esto era para mejor, quizá nuestra relación no era tan fuerte, quizá tan solo quizá siempre estuve equivocada sobre esta relación.

El sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra el muelle era realmente relajante, la tranquilidad de la nada parecía absorberme en su mundo, cuanto deseaba solo terminar con el dolor.

Porque cuando amas a alguien en lo único que piensas es en su felicidad sin importarte con quien sea, porque cuando amas a alguien sabiendo que aunque te va a dejar, mantienes la relación porque a ella se le ve feliz, pero sobre todo porque cuando amas a alguien, el amor siempre viene acompañado de una gran sufrimiento.

Estaba sola, no se que hora era, los turistas parecían haberse ido hace horas, me había sumergido en mis pensamientos; estaba cansada de recordar o de pensar, solo quería, necesitaba olvidar, olvidar y no recordar, si tan solo pudiera ser verdad quizá ya no habría oscuridad en mi.

Sentía el cansancio que hace horas al no obedecer se había marchado pero ahora venia con mayor intensidad, me recosté en aquel palco, en posición fetal, para mantener el calor y evitar la brisa marina que enfriaba mi cuerpo entero, haciéndolo temblar.

Me sumergí en una oscuridad profunda, sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba por fin a relajarse y claro que me estaba dejando llevar por aquellas olas que me sumergían mas y mas en el país de los sueños, pero con un ultimo pensamiento de: EL AMOR ESTA ACABADO.

"-hey Demi! ¿que hacemos en este elegante restaurante?-

-es nuestro primer aniversario juntas, lo recuerdas-

-si, pero eso no responde a porque estamos en el restaurante mas caro de San Francisco-

-solo quiero celebrarlo con mi novia, además de que también tenemos que celebrar que el mundo nos ha aceptado tal y como debía ser "como pareja"-

-y que Disney no nos quito nuestro trabajo- ella me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa.

Esa noche pasamos una velada increíble, parecía digna de un cuento de hadas, y no deseaba que jamás terminara.

Después de eso, Demi me había llevado a un hotel de 5 estrellas, en donde reservo la suite. Cuando entre a la habitación, estaba adornada de velas, las cuales desprendían un olor a canela, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas blancas, mis favoritas cabía decir.

Sabia lo que significaba, le había estado pidiendo sin palabras a Demi, que necesitaba estar con ella, de la única forma que nos hacia falta, porque las demás, todas y cada unas estaban hechas.

Se quito aquel abrigo negro, dejando ver el hermosos vestido rojo con cuello V y con un discreto alto, ella me miraba de una manera especial, parecía que su mundo era yo.

Me había desvestido lenta y tiernamente, propinándome besitos en todos los lugares que podía, me había cubierto el cuerpo desnudo con los pétalos, me había hecho el amor sin aun tocarme.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como tratando de memorizarlo, sus labios besaban abiertamente mis pechos, mientras yo respondía con ligeros gemidos, mientras mi cuerpo respondía a su manera: arqueándose mi espalda, endureciéndose mis pezones y humedeciéndose mi entre pierna.

Su mano derecha descendió, su mano izquierda se quedo acariciando mis pechos mientras sus labios no se despegaban de los míos, su mano derecha la deposito entre mis piernas, gimiendo en mis labios y enviando esa vibración hasta mi sexo.

Abrí mas mis piernas, queriéndole decir lo mucho que la necesitaba, porque mi voz hace rato que ya no salía de mi boca, el deseo parecía bloquear los pensamientos lógicos.

-Te amo Sel- fue lo que dijo Demi antes de hundir uno de sus dedos dentro de mi, mientras que un segundo se abría camino entre mis pequeños nudos de músculos, sentí dolor cuando se adentraron juntos y comenzaba a romper aquella barrera, el dolor aumenta conforme mas se hundían sus dedos, pero ese dolor valía la pena."

Yo había cerrado mis ojos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que me abandonaban sin que yo lo quisiera, sus labios las limpiaron con besos pequeños.

-Sel eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan cálida, tan todo, tu sonrisa ilumina cada día de mi vida, jamas me perdonaría lastimarte o perderte- La voz de Demi era calmada, sabia que lo hacia para hacerme olvidar del dolor, cuando de pronto ese dolor se convirtió en el mas grande de mis placeres.

Sus dedos salían y se hundían contra mi, yo solo empujaba mas mis caderas hacia ellos, queriendo que se hundieran mas en mi.

-OH mi...Demi, grrr ma... grr rápido- Ella obedeció a mis suplicas moviendo sus dedos mas y mas rápido, pero aminoro el paso, estaba apunto de quejarme, cuando los hundió una vez mas y los curvo dentro de mi...

Gemí sin detenerme a pensar quien me oía, aunque en mi euforia sospechaba que todo Estados Unidos me había escuchado gemir y gritar el nombre de mi amante.

Después de bajar de mi nube de felicidad, abrí mis ojos solo para toparme con los ojos cafés de la persona que amaba mas que a mi vida, su sonrisa de triunfo abarcaba su cara por completo, después ella se llevo los dedos que habían estado dentro de mi a su boca, saboreando, cerrando los ojos y haciendo caras de placer.

-Dios Selena! Sabes tan bien que creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo- las elocuencia de Demi nos hizo reír a amabas.

-callate tu y quita esa sonrisa burlona-

-es que me acuerdo de tu nueva frase- Me quede en blanco, no sabia a que frase se refería, pero conociendo a Demi de seguro seria muy vergonzosa para mi.

-¿cual frase?- temí preguntar, pero aun así lo hice.

-es que en lugar de decir OH MI DIOS, dijiste OH MI DEMI, jajaja si ya sabia que a veces puedo ser una diosa y todo eso, pero vamos mínimo no lo hubieras gritado a los 4 vientos, ahora tendré mas admiradores- y comenzó a reírse como loca.

-TU CALLATE!- la señale con un dedo, mientras me abalanza contra ella- es tu turno y vas a ver que hasta tu cambiaras de dios-

Esa noche nos la pasamos riendo, gritando, gimiendo pero sobre todo amándonos; desde aquel entonces habíamos intercambiado nuestros anillos de castidad, como muestra de que una le pertenecía a la otra."

-Selena, Selena- unas manos me movían, pero yo solo quería seguir en aquel sueño que me había traído nuestra primer noche, solo para mi, solo para que yo fuera feliz, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir mi recuerdo solo porque un inapropiado había decidió despertarme.

-Cariño, despierta, por favor no me hagas esto-

¿Que le estaba haciendo a esa persona? ¿No veía que el quería despertarme de mi país de maravillas?

-amor, por favor, despierta, te necesito Sel, te amo, por favor despierta-

Ahora distinguía aquella voz, aquella angelical voz, ella me abrigaba contra su cuerpo, dándome un beso en la boca, pero no podía decirle que estaba bien, no podía responder a ese beso.

-Sel resiste la ayuda viene en camino-

Quería decirle que no necesitaba ayuda si ella se quedaba para siempre conmigo pero nada sucedía, ahora que quería despertar no podía.

La oscuridad me atraía mas y mas, ya no hubo mas recuerdos, algo me empujaba mas adentro, pero la voz de Demi era lo que aun me ataba.


	3. DELENA

Is love over?  
Parte 3:

"_You said you love me, I said I love you back what happened to that what happened with that. Love will remember you love will remember me, love will remember"_

-Algo de las cosas que jamás imaginaria era esto. John puedes creer esta canción, quién dijo que Delena era por siempre equivoco su apuesta-

-Yo creo que todo es un malentendido Antony, si, la canción o las canciones del nuevo disco de Selena Gómez son increíblemente tristes, sin contar que la voz de Selena transmite una tristeza que jamás había notado en otros artistas. Pero si de algo se caracteriza nuestra increíble pareja es que ambas son muy buenas actrices-

-bueno John eso no puedo negártelo, como tú no puedes negarme lo que sucedió esta noche con Delena. Acaso ¿el amor acabo? Júzguelo por usted mismo-

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala de espera, el control remoto temblaba en la mano de Miley Cyrus.

-mierda, mierda- la mujer de cabello rubio temblaba en ira.

-no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿Cómo la inseguridad de una mujer puedo llevarnos a esto? ¿Cómo permitiste que esto sucediera?-

-¿y qué demonios querías que yo hiciera Taylor? Claro que Demi es mi mejor amiga, claro que también lo es Selena pero no podía traicionar la confianza de Demi, me pidió que guardara el secreto. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer yo?- Por fin ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-¡lo que una buena esposa debía hacer! Contarme, para eso existe la comunicación, si yo lo hubiera sabido, Selena no estuviera en una cama de Hospital mientras Demi está a su lado aterrorizada por la idea de perderla- Taylor no podía ocultar en su mirada los reproches.

-No podía hacerlo, jure no decir nada y debía cumplirlo. No es que hubiera estado sentada con las manos cruzadas, yo le decía a Demi que debía decirle la verdad. No puedes culparme de esto Taylor, no puedes hacerlo. Tampoco puedes culpar a Demi, las malditas inseguridades infringidas en su infancia no se borrar de un día para otro, incluso con todo el amor del mundo-

Taylor comenzó a reír, Miley la miro incrédula.

-Esto será como la vez anterior, un drama para un final feliz-

-eso espero Taylor, eso espero-

"_I can't sleep tonight…. Can you be my nightingale; I think is time for you to find me, sing to me I know you are there, you could be …. __Can you"_

-Me gusta cuando cantas solo para mí- la voz sonaba algo rasposa.

-siempre he cantado solo para ti, incluso si estoy frente a millones de personas-

-¿Qué sucedió?- la voz pregunto con curiosidad y algo de miedo oculto en las palabras.

-estuviste expuesta a una temperatura baja por mucho tiempo, tu cuerpo no pudo conservar la temperatura lo que hizo que perdieras el conocimiento como último recurso para guardar energía-

-¿desde cuando eres medico?- pregunto en tono de broma

-algo se aprende en la televisión, pero no, eso me lo explico el medico que te reviso-

-aunque eso no era lo que te preguntaba, ¿Qué sucedió entre nosotras? En qué momento dejamos de ser eso, nosotras-

-en el momento en que Joe Jonas se apareció de nuevo en mi vida y me dijo que lo que tú y yo teníamos mi padre jamás lo hubiera aprobado-

-¿permitiste que ese idiota metiera esa idea en tu cabeza? Además eso fue hace meses y nuestra relación empezó a rupturarse hace semanas-

-no le permití nada, pero su estúpida idea me llevo a una crisis de estrés lo que por consecuencia llevo a mi falta de libido-

-¿Cómo? No estoy entendiendo-

-recuerdas que te conté que mi humm mi amm mi menstruación no había llegado por varios meses ya-

-si ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-

-que fui con un médico quien me receto y sugirió que tomara anticonceptivos, me explico algunos efectos secundarios pero de todo ellos el que llego a mí fue inhibición del libido-

-¿y si todo era así de sencillo? Qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza para no querer contármelo-

-mi estupidez paso, puesto que tenía vergüenza y con la idea que esto sería solo por unos meses, creí que todo saldría bien-

El silencio se hizo presente, las dos se miraban queriendo leer en la otras las verdades y mentiras ocultas y dichas en este pasado tiempo.

Ninguna podía creer como habían llegado aquí, como las inseguridades habían formado un enorme espacio entre las dos y tal como lo dijo Selena, como habían dejado de ser una pareja.

-No creí, de hecho, ni siquiera pensé que mi falta de deseo sexual pudiera llevarme a este momento, si hubiera sabido que mis inseguridades casi te hubieran costado la vida, te habría dicho todo, incluso lo de Joe. Pero por estúpida creí que sola podía remediar todo, que no había necesidad de preocuparte por algo que se remediaría en cuatro meses- lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Demi, lagrimas que se convirtieron en sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo.

-¿me amas?- pregunto Selena con voz temerosa

-ese no es el problema Selena, claro que te amo, más que a mi vida, más que a nada en este mundo- Demi rio con sarcasmo –el problema es que te haya hecho cuestionar mi amor por ti. ¿Sabes que cuando te encontré me pediste que me quedara contigo para siempre? Y se me rompió el corazón, porque era una súplica… una súplica porque no te dejara. ¿Qué clase de novia soy? Solo quería que fueras feliz, ese era mi único propósito, hacer lo que fuese para que fueras feliz, y mira a donde mi propósito nos llevó-

-¿me vas a dejar?-

-¡¿y cómo me puedo quedar?! Te falle por inseguridad ¿Cómo puedes querer que me quede? ¿Cómo, cómo? No ves que pudiste morir y todo por mi decisión de hacer las cosas sola- su voz se quebró.

-me dices que tu propósito es hacerme feliz, pero sigues alejándome, sigues creyendo que mi felicidad son ciertas cosas y eres tú la que no lo ve. Te amo, y lo único que necesito eres tú, tú con tus bajas y tus altas, tú con tu brutal sinceridad, tú y tu estrés, tú…. Pero tú completa-

-¿Cómo puedes quererme así, después de lo que he hecho?-

-de la misma manera que tú me has amado durante todos estos años. Como lo hiciste con mis celos al verte con Sterling Knight, o cuando te hacia venir a mis tour por posesiva, o cuando te mentir sobre estar en secreto Justin para darte celos, o las miles de veces que quería matar a Miley por portarse tan cariñosa contigo, ¿no lo entiendes? No somos perfectas pero así nos amamos, así hemos llevado esta relación. Pero no por eso vamos a salir corriendo cuando cometamos errores-

-pero mi error casi te cuesta la vida Selena-

-y por mis errores casi te pierdo Demi, lo de Justin casi te hace dejarme, y me lo dijiste, que otro teatrito por mis celosos y no te volvería a ver. No me puedes dejar, es sencillo-

-necesitas descansar, recuperarte de esto y después hablaremos un poco más- Selena asintió

-¿estarás aquí cuando despierte?- Sabia que una Demi insegura tenía muchas ideas oscuras y tristes en su cabeza

-voy a ir a la casa, a bañarme y comer algo- Selena negó con la cabeza

-no lo hagas, cualquier cosa que esté pasando por tu cabeza, no lo hagas. Quédate aquí, necesito que te quedes aquí, necesito que me abraces mientras duermo, necesito que te quedes porque eso me haría muy feliz- lagrimas acompañaron las palabras de Selena, ella sabía que si dejaba salir a Demi de este cuarto, era muy probable que jamás le viera nuevamente.  
Porque si esto hubiera sido al revés, por su cabeza hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Después de lo que parecía horas, Demi asintió con la cabeza, un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios. En unos movimientos, Demi estaba acostada junto a Selena, su mano rodeando la cintura de esta, y esta había recargado su cabeza en el pecho de Demi.

Y quizá las cosas no eran perfectas, quizá los celos de Selena jamás se irían, o las inseguridades de Demi pero una a la otra jamás permitirían que la otra se alejara. Incluso si dichas inseguridades les hicieran pensar que el amor pudiera terminarse.

You said is over and I believe it this time…..I am gonna love you like I´ve never been broken, not need for me to run run, you make me believe in anything… I know I know we gonna make it because no one make me feel the way that you do, I promise you.


End file.
